


12肉

by 7777



Category: 12 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7777/pseuds/7777





	12肉

迪克想着，一脚将男孩侧躺的身体踹翻，他在男孩身边小幅度地踱着步，脸上的表情愈发神经质，嘴唇一直小幅度地抖，但他的动作却似娴熟而暴戾，一脚踩上男孩裸露在外的手腕，用力地碾，让骨骼发出令人牙酸的声响。

男孩在忍耐，在蓄力。无论那些人给这个狼崽子灌了什么药，那没他们想象的有用。而这样或许效果更好。迪克想。

他就踩着男孩的手腕蹲下来，警棍虚虚指着男孩，似乎在衡量从哪个角度下手，又似乎迫不及待地用横飞的血肉打破男孩闭着眼睛的画面。说实在的，迪克脑子一直在发胀，即将到来的暴力让他的太阳穴突突地跳。而同样和他演对手戏的男孩看上去那么的年幼——年轻且隐忍，一张漂亮得放肆的脸在白炽灯下苍白得像博物馆展厅里的石灰像。

男孩——杰森找到机会了，迪克留给他的机会。他抬手打开了戳到他脸上的电击棍，在迪克打开开关之前用完好的右腿狠踢迪克的太阳穴。

但那力道不够——监狱当然也不会给犯人配备任何鞋底够硬的鞋子——杰森也立刻意识到了，但他后继无力，药物带来的眩晕还停在他脑子里，他手脚疲软，手腕和左腿骨裂处像时刻被野兽的利齿噬咬，在每一个呼吸间如影随形。

迪克躲过了致命部位，但依旧被踢在脸上，鼻子出了血。他用手背抹掉溢出来的血，猩红色刺痛了他平日里温和沉静的宝石蓝眼眸，暴戾和愤怒溢出来，他不再需要刻意加快呼吸频率，因为他体内的激素已经飙升到了最佳状态。

一种很难区分表演和现实情绪的状态。

他没有理会被打飞的电棍，直接扯起杰森的领子甩了他一巴掌，血瞬间溢出男孩苍白的唇角，男孩涣散的眼睛因为这掌掴而短暂的凝聚，那双湖绿色的眸子溢满雾气，眸光轻轻落下来，瞳仁里映着迪克那张被暴虐和狂怒扭曲的，原本精致漂亮的脸。似是嘲讽的神色一闪而过，杰森撑起眼皮，澄澈的眼里似乎什么都有，唯独没有退意和恐惧。他似乎想吐出嘴里脏污的血水，可最后也只能弹动了嘴唇。

迪克又甩了他一巴掌，手掌和杰森锋利的颧骨相撞，被刺得生痛。杰森双颊红肿起来，充血的肿胀给了他双颊一丝血色，一缕柔软的碎发划过额角落在他的眼睑，和蝶翼般的眼睫纠缠在一起。

迪克掐着他的脸，抬腿跨坐在他的身上，血水凝结成一滴落在迪克的虎口，粘腻又腥甜，那味道迅速弥散在空气里，僵冷干燥的空气中丝丝缕缕的热度迅速升腾起来。迪克把杰森嘴角的血污狠狠抹开，再杰森牙关闭合的瞬间抽回手指，手再次甩在杰森脸上。

在无死角的摄像头下，迪克似乎找到了某种残忍的乐趣，他圈住杰森的脖子，手指缓缓收紧，直到指节爆出青白的颜色，杰森两只伤痕累累的手胡乱摸上来，苍白冰凉的指尖无力的抓弄着迪克施虐的手，只留下了几道血红色的抓痕，在迪克手里，他发出被气息抽噎住的虚弱泣音，绝望的血色爬满了他的脸，但他的眸光还没散，长大的一双绿眸依旧直直望着迪克，像不知畏惧为何物的雏鸟，散落的眸光里裹挟着一种令人胆战心惊的光芒，那光芒透过迪克的双眸，直直穿透了迪克的心脏。

迪克松开了杰森的脖颈，还未卸去力度的手又猛然握住杰森虚软的，遍布划痕和红肿的手，令人牙酸的骨骼摩擦声响起，杰森还未从窒息中平息的五官再次因为炸裂的剧痛而扭曲。

迪克扯动着杰森身上的囚衣。囚犯的衣服是连体的，确保没有任何多余的，可以藏匿违禁品的暗扣。化纤衣料结实而耐磨，远不是迪克颤抖的手指能用蛮力扯开的。索性他很快放弃了，从制服夹层里抽出刀片划开了橙色囚服。他几乎迫不及待地把手贴上皮肤去感受那鲜活的温度，开始不确定这是否是假装。他握住杰森隆起的胸部，把虎口那滴半凝不凝的血抹在乳头上，淡粉色的稚嫩肉球瞬间变得迤逦而狰狞。他掐着杰森半边胸脯，像揉弄女人乳房那样揉搓，用了极大的力，同时低下头咬住了杰森赤裸的侧颈，血瞬间从牙齿造成的创口涌出来，皮肉开绽，迪克用舌尖捻弄裸露的红肉，感受到温热的血管和筋膜在他的口中突突跳动。他开始在男孩身上撕扯，白色的牙齿嵌入血色和皮肉，像草原上地野兽在领土里宣示主权，血珠簌簌地冒出来，在杰森苍白的身体上淌成一缕一缕，像一张铺开的，猩红的网。

杰森在迪克掌下痉挛着，他挥拳反抗，破损的指骨让他连拳头都攥不起，他看上去在呕吐与昏眩的边缘，而迪克所做的只是再次给了他一掌，迫使他移开那双充满痛恶的眼睛。杰森依旧没有发出一点儿声音，除了呼吸里越来越震耳欲聋的颤音。在杰森紧窄的腰上留下无数暴虐青紫的掐痕后迪克捏住了男孩腿间青涩的器官，他露出了令人恶心的感兴趣的神色，开始用一种带着戏谑的残忍玩弄着粉色的肉茎和囊袋，似乎是疼痛太剧烈，杰森被药物隔离的神智再次被拉回现实，他屏息挨过一阵窒息般的疼痛，诅咒道：

“你他妈表子养的——”

“啪”

回应他的依旧是落在脸上的掌掴，迪克卡住他的下颌，将他的头狠狠砸在禁闭室防止犯人自杀的缓冲墙上，一手拉开了自己的拉链。

他把性器捅进杰森嘴里，在男孩稚嫩脆弱的，无人造访过的口腔里肆虐。茎身粗糙狰狞的经脉一遍遍擦过男孩染血的嘴唇，冠头直直插进喉咙深处，四面八方的稚嫩壁垒柔软的围上来，严丝合缝地裹住光滑的龟头，一阵阵地反胃感让杰森的喉咙有规律地收缩不止，迪克看着生理性的泪水从男孩干涸的眼角滑落下来，沾湿了他的眼睫和红肿的脸颊，将纤长的睫毛凝成一缕一缕。

迪克掐着杰森下颌的手越来越紧，以至于他不知道杰森一会儿还能不能合拢牙关。他屈膝压住杰森弹动挣扎的身体，坚硬的膝盖压迫着杰森充满弹性的胸肌里，把染着血色的乳头逼得陷进肉里。他快速地冲撞着，不确定是因为想让这一切快速结束还是……他真的为此着迷。

杰森·陶德有这样的魔力，就像是和他之间的每一次接触都有着让人在道德和人性的边缘行差踏错的能力。

肆无忌惮地摩擦和冲撞将一切推向暴乱的边缘，迪克猛然抽出火热的性器，白浆从抵着杰森上唇的性器中喷薄而出，浸染了杰森的大半张脸。他的嘴果然合不上了，即使失去迪克的钳制，牙关依旧保持着无法闭合的状态，他只好张着嘴，被草出来的口水失去了性器的堵塞滑出口腔，透明的液体里混着血色——他脆弱的喉咙或许被磨破了。白色浊液在他的鼻孔处糊成一团，随着他无意识地呼吸被带入鼻腔，呛进气管。他咳得颤抖，额发上凝结的精液滚落下来砸上鼻梁，眼窝里堆积的白色浊液被泪水冲开，露出那双完好无损的湖绿色眸子。

迪克像所有办完事的男人一样裸露着性器，站在原地粗喘，直到那热浪一般的快感平息下来。他用杰森的脖颈擦拭性器，反而被蹭上了干涸的血块，他厌恶的咒骂一句，收起性器离开了房间。

门再次弹开，他走入熟悉的回廊，脸上已是截然不同的颜色。他兽性的闸门仿佛被打开了，脸颊竟有些红润，眸子里刻着兽性和残虐，捷克布——他现在想起那猪猡的名字了——果然在外面等着他，他打量了一下现在的迪克，装模做样地流露出半失望半无可奈何的神色，可眼睛深处的猥琐和戏谑怎么都藏不住：

“你手脚得干净点儿，老兄，这可不是‘处理干净’。”

迪克一时没有回答，似乎还沉浸在那血脉喷张的狂欢里，捷克布了然地笑了，收起了那副假惺惺地装模作样：

“我懂，伙计，那真他妈是个好表子，你可以把他留到用够为止。”

——

提姆再次看到杰森回到他们的囚室已经是十天后了。他依旧一言不发，脸上的淤青大多数已经消肿。

当然，提姆即使不见杰森也能知道一切。除却他在医疗室门外看望杰森的那一天，他每日都跟进了杰森的情况。即使杰森是一个并不友好甚至于一言不发的室友。

提姆留意着杰森的动作，所以当对方拿起他放在杰森枕边的巧克力时，他难以自治的摒住了呼吸。

比利时的，不是监狱里能流通的货色。但提姆当然能弄得到。

实际上他之前已经放过一回，但杰森看也没看一眼就扫到了床下。

这次他换了口味，不过想来杰森也不会发现——

“别。”

杰森抬起头看着他，眸光第一次毫无遮蔽地落在提姆身上，让他胸腔紧缩。杰森声音很哑，脸色依旧是大病初愈的苍白，但他眸子依旧清亮，密实的睫毛簇着水光潋滟的眸子，眉目如画。

‘我下次换个牌子。’

提姆想。

——

“理查德·格雷森。”

迪克的脚步僵硬了一瞬，但很快恢复了频率。他又巡视了几圈，看似无意地站在了监控捕捉不到的阴影里。

正在使用电脑的青年再次状若无人的开口了，迪克扫过他的页面，绝不是囚犯被允许浏览的内容——而他眼睛扫过站在十步开外监视使用电脑的犯人的狱警，对方丝毫没有反应。

“我知道你的身份，和你一部分的任务，再给我点时间，我会知道全部。”

说话时，他眼睛一次都没有看向迪克，仿佛那里根本不存在什么人。

“你是德雷克。”

“幸会。”

提姆冷淡地说，声音刚好能被听到。

“为什么？”

迪克小心地蠕动嘴唇，询问这场谈话意义何在，被识破身份令他警觉，但不足以让他慌乱，毕竟，他也算是了解对方，联邦调查局为德雷克专门组建了一个小组，其调查难度不比达米安·奥古小。

“不必担忧，我不想妨碍你们，我甚至可以为你提供情报。”

“你要什么？”

“等你动手，自然就知道了。”

他双手附在键盘上，一只手在翘字，另一只手指虚划，迪克立刻认出了暗语，那是他作为预备役培训时导师独立发明的，导师已然殉职，他以为除了他没人会——

他瞳孔一缩，视线若无其事的滑开了。他简单地回复：

“我明白了，如你所愿。”

看着迪克身形将动，提姆开口，话里终于掺了一丝情绪：

“无论你跟谁斗，离他远点儿，他不能做任何势力的棋子，这是我的底线。这是我的唯一一次警告，格雷森。”

迪克顿了顿，若无其事的离开了那个监控死角，暴露在监视器下的他依旧无懈可击。

——


End file.
